The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak connectors and deadbreak connectors. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to an electrical cable connector, such as a power cable elbow or T-connector connected to electrical switchgear assembly.
High and medium voltage switch assemblies may include sub-atmospheric or vacuum type circuit interrupters, switches, or circuit breakers for use in electric power circuits and systems. Insulated vacuum bottles switches in such systems typically do not provide means for visual inspection of the contacts to confirm whether they are open (visible break) or closed. Non-vacuum bottle type switches previously used were designed to include contacts in a large gas or oil filled cabinet that allowed a glass window to be installed for viewing the contacts. However, with vacuum type switches, there is typically provided no means of directly viewing contacts in the vacuum bottles since the bottles are made of metal and ceramic non-transparent materials.
Typically, conventional insulated switches using vacuum technology are sealed inside the vacuum bottle and hidden from view. The voltage source and the load are connected to the switch, but the switch contacts are not visible. The only means for determining the status of the switch contacts is the position of a switch handle associated with the switch. If the linkage between the handle and the switch contacts is inoperative or defective, there is no positive indication that allows the operating personnel to accurately determine the position of the contacts. This can result in false readings, which can be very dangerous to anyone operating the switch or working on the lines/equipment.